


树荫、星空和一些小秘密

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, 性转笛, 青梅竹马au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 伊万♂卢卡♀过生日心情好，把之前写的硬盘文放出来。单性转，未成年性爱。看好预警，不能接受不要入内。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 5





	树荫、星空和一些小秘密

A thousand times good night.

从拉基蒂奇有这片土地的记忆开始，他就和隔壁邻居的姐姐关系很好；因为出生在瑞士，小小年纪的拉基蒂奇在回到自己母国之后反而有诸多不适应，身边不同的景色让他既觉得兴奋，又觉得忐忑。  
卢卡.莫德里奇就是在这时候走进他的世界的，第一次见面时，这个大了他三岁的小女孩只是来替自己的父母跑腿，拿着刚做好的曲奇来敲门，笑容乖巧，对着拉基蒂奇夫人说道，“你好，我是卢卡。这是我爸爸妈妈让我带给你们的，欢迎你们来到这里。”  
拉基蒂奇躲在母亲的腿后，看着她，尚未说话，女孩先注意到他，说你好。拉基蒂奇怯生生地回应她。  
那是阳光和煦的秋季，莫德里奇看着不愿意多说话的小男生，问他要不要和自己一起去捡栗子。  
她看出了拉基蒂奇夫人的犹疑，指着不远处说道，“就在那里，很安全。我的家人也在附近。”于是拉基蒂奇得到允准，提着一个小篮子跟在莫德里奇的身后，走向秋日丰收的栗子树。  
莫德里奇像是一个尽职尽责的姐姐，一路上都牵着他的手，询问他的名字，询问他之前住在哪里。“我叫伊万。”拉基蒂奇回答道，莫德里奇晃了晃他的手，说道，“那我以后能这么叫你吗？”拉基蒂奇点点头，看着这位莫德里奇姐姐心情又好了一层。  
“我以前住在瑞士。”拉基蒂奇告诉她，努力用自己不算多的词汇来描述记忆中的风景，他的形容或许并没有多少吸引力，但却让莫德里奇产生了向往。而后她的声音又变得轻缓，问他，“那你离开家，是不是很难过。”  
年纪小小的拉基蒂奇还不懂得所谓的国籍和归属感，只诚实地说道，“有一点。但是爸爸和妈妈说，克罗地亚才是我的家。”  
“你会喜欢这里的！”莫德里奇语气欢快地说道，“明天我可以带你去我祖父的农场，那里有很多可爱的动物。”  
他们很快走到栗子树旁，铺在地上接住栗子的毡布显然已经被人捡扫过一次，莫德里奇撇撇嘴不满地说道，“那些大人真过分，一点都不给我们留。”她说完，又抱歉地看着拉基蒂奇，“对不起哦，很多都被他们先捡走了。”  
但尽管如此，这个过程依旧让拉基蒂奇觉得极为有趣，莫德里奇教他如何辨识栗子的好坏，告诉他不同尺寸的栗子的不同用途，“像这种。”她拿着一颗小小的栗子说道，“我们就不能吃了，是留给小动物的。”  
她说着眼睛又亮起来，“改天我带你去找松鼠藏起来的坚果。”她给拉基蒂奇解释道，“松鼠特别笨，藏起来又忘记，所以运气好的时候真的能找到一大堆的坚果。”  
他们在附近仔细地找寻了一通，个头饱满的栗子剩得不多，但也有不错的收获，莫德里奇告诉拉基蒂奇回家之后可以让他的妈妈做成栗子奶油，用来抹面包片或是拌上酸奶味道都很好。  
他们牵着手回了家，莫德里奇将小男生送到了他的家门口，拉基蒂奇夫人看着两个孩子捡栗子弄得脏兮兮的手和小脸，爱怜地摸了摸儿子肉肉的小脸，拉基蒂奇说起捡栗子的经历，兴奋不已。  
“卢卡说，明天可以带我去她祖父的农场。”拉基蒂奇说道，恳求地看着自己妈妈，“我可以去吗？”莫德里奇同样期盼地看着女人，同时被两双这样的眼睛注视着，拉基蒂奇夫人觉得很难说出拒绝的话。  
“当然可以。”她笑着颔首，得到了儿子一个激动的拥抱。  
尽管再三挽留，莫德里奇还是没有留下来喝果汁，只是约定了明天见面的时间，离开前顺手揉乱了拉基蒂奇的头发。  
卢卡的祖父住在山上，对于孩子来说，这段路程算得上远，但被莫德里奇牵着手，一边走一边给他介绍周围的景色和动物，也并不显得无聊。拉基蒂奇问她这里会不会有野兽，女孩也并不在意，“大人说这里有狼。”她看着拉基蒂奇一瞬间变得惨白的小脸，急忙安慰道，“不过不用害怕，一般不会遇见它们。”  
等到了农场，两个小孩都免不了喘气，莫德里奇很快拉着拉基蒂奇开始给他介绍祖父所养的动物，自豪地说道，“我也会帮祖父放羊。”她说着指着一片岩石，“就在那里。”  
女孩显然和自己的祖父关系很好，一见面便被老人抱起来举高高，然后莫德里奇向他介绍自己的邻居兼新朋友——伊万，老人煞有介事地和伊万握了握手，让男孩有一种自己被放在平等地位被重视的兴奋感。  
“这些都是山羊，我最喜欢和它们玩了。”莫德里奇领着拉基蒂奇来到羊圈之后说道，“我很喜欢抓住它们的尾巴，很有趣！”  
拉基蒂奇却显得胆怯，“抓住它们的尾巴，会不会被踢？”  
莫德里奇摇摇头，“当然不会。”说完她便给拉基蒂奇演示，一把抓住了离得最近的那只山羊的尾巴，得意地说道，“你看，它们真的很迟钝，什么反应都没有，特别笨。”  
拉基蒂奇并不是十分能理解捉弄山羊的乐趣，但周遭的一切对于他来说都很新奇，等到和莫德里奇一起向老人告别，被牵着走下山时还觉得恋恋不舍。  
“你如果喜欢，我们每天都可以来。”莫德里奇说道，想了想又改口，“不过在这之前，还有些有趣的地方要带你去。”  
时间久了，拉基蒂奇也明白了莫德里奇到底是个什么性格的人，准确地说，就是非常淘气，和他之前所认识的女孩子完全不同，莫德里奇喜欢玩闹，喜欢恶作剧，很多时候都比他这个男孩子更喜欢上蹿下跳。  
但拉基蒂奇很喜欢她这一点，被莫德里奇牵着手四处玩闹的这段时光，让他迅速地融入了这个新的环境，也有了许多的新乐趣。唯一一点不好是，莫德里奇总喜欢揉或者是捏自己的脸。用她的话来说，你的脸手感很好。  
拉基蒂奇制止过一两次，但很快就意识到自己是无法浇灭莫德里奇对于捏自己脸的热情的，于是便放弃了。莫德里奇甚至已经有了一整套步骤，先用食指戳一戳，看着拉基蒂奇颊边的软肉陷进去，再用两根手指捏一捏，力道控制得很好，不会让拉基蒂奇觉得反感和难受，最后再用手掌揉一揉。  
做完这些步骤，就放松地靠在拉基蒂奇身上，感叹道，“伊万，你的小脸可真是宝藏。”  
有时候她也会说你也可以捏我的脸，但每到这时候，拉基蒂奇却又会被心中那股来去无踪的羞涩感阻止。  
在他们的童年时期里，卢卡一直留着男孩一样的短发，女孩子的柔顺长发显然会在她玩闹时显得不方便，所以很长一段时间里，卢卡都和伊万一样，是标准的短发齐刘海。  
等到了女孩子开始在意自己容貌的青春期，莫德里奇便开始蓄起自己的头发，拉基蒂奇看着她的头发从耳后的长度到及肩，再到能够遮住她的一部分背，再到及腰，然后再被莫德里奇剪掉，又恢复成半长不短过了肩膀的长度。  
三岁的年龄差在这里似乎形成了断层，他们不像曾经那样有了许多的时间和对方相处，各自有了交友圈，尽管他们的朋友都知道对方，因为无论是卢卡还是伊万，提到彼此都有一种说不出的高兴和自豪，说我们是一起长大的。  
即便是莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇面前一直是表现得更成熟的那个，偶尔相处时也免不了用担忧的语气问道，“伊万，长大以后我们会变得疏远吗？”  
此时拉基蒂奇已经决定自己日后要走上职业足球的道路，进入了青训体系，每天在家、训练场、教室之间三点一线，他知道这份职业日后会让他奔波，但热爱足以让他无所畏惧，而莫德里奇的忧虑却让他有一瞬间的动摇。  
“不。”短暂的沉默之后拉基蒂奇坚定地回答道，“也许有很多事情都会改变，但我们不会。”成长足以让莫德里奇从曾经的捣蛋鬼变成现在温柔又安静的女孩子，她的手撑着下巴，注视着自己一起长大的邻居弟弟，过了一会笑起来，“是我问了蠢问题。”  
她很快就换了话题，询问道，“最近的训练怎么样？我听说教练一直夸你，觉得你天赋很好。”拉基蒂奇自然而然就走上了职业球员这条路，而莫德里奇对此十分支持，她还记得对方的第一个足球就是自己送的，成了他们很长一段时间里的乐子，女孩感到自豪，觉得自己也在伊万走上优秀球员这条路上推了一把。  
拉基蒂奇还未习惯这样直白的夸奖，“还好。”他说道。莫德里奇知道他的性格，也没有追问，“那就好。”她继续说道，“等我考了驾照，有了车，就可以接送你去训练了，反正也顺路。”  
如果此时说谢谢，或是推拒，反而显得生分了，拉基蒂奇便也点头，说好。莫德里奇又笑嘻嘻地凑上前，“既然我对你这么好，那能不能让我捏捏脸？”  
拉基蒂奇最近总是做梦，梦到一个身材曼妙的女孩，有好看的金发和玲珑的曲线，手指触碰到自己皮肤时温暖又让人溢出渴望。拉基蒂奇醒来时总是红着脸发现自己湿了底裤，却连续几次都没有看见过女生的脸。  
莫德里奇已经拿到了驾照，开始每天顺路接送拉基蒂奇，作为回报，每天早上拉基蒂奇总会给她带去一份早餐，他知道莫德里奇的口味，烤过的吐司片放上芝士或是栗子奶油，再塞上满满的火腿。  
尽管他和莫德里奇几乎无话不谈，但对于男生总会经历的梦遗这种事，拉基蒂奇还是选择闭口不言，过于尴尬了，第一次梦遗时，拉基蒂奇甚至都不敢看莫德里奇，让女生一路都在疑惑他这是怎么了，末了还戳戳他的脸，问他脸怎么这么红。  
生理课的内容他有好好听，唯一的困惑是那个梦里的女孩到底是谁，诚然，十几岁正是情窦初开的年纪，但他并不记得自己对哪个女生特别上心，除了自己青梅竹马的那位莫德里奇姐姐。  
“伊万，伊万。”莫德里奇的声音将他从走神里拉回来，女生担忧地看着他，“到了哦。”拉基蒂奇急忙点头，抓过自己的背包想要下车，却发现莫德里奇锁了车门。他回过头，看着脸上有几分严肃的莫德里奇。  
“还有时间，我们可以聊聊。”她说道，如果是平时，拉基蒂奇或许有几分紧张，但此刻，他脑子里的想法却是，等到我们要分开时，自己真的可以像今天离开车这样坦然而没有丝毫犹豫吗。  
“你这几天早上总是走神，是怎么了？”莫德里奇关切地问道，“难道是晚上没有睡好吗？”她说道，想要碰碰拉基蒂奇到脸，却被他躲开了。女生有一瞬间的失落和无措，尽量若无其事地放下了手。  
“我只是，在想事情。”拉基蒂奇含糊的说道，他们是一起长大的，拉基蒂奇在心里告诉自己，自己将卢卡视作姐姐，“我很好。”可此刻他却意识到，自己喜欢上了一起长大的姐姐。  
“伊万，你可以告诉我任何事。”莫德里奇恳切地说道，“不管是关于你的训练、学业，还是你的生活。”拉基蒂奇点点头，努力让自己勾出一个笑容，“我知道，谢谢你。”  
大概真的是青春期吧，莫德里奇想着，到底还是会有的事情，不能和自己说。但她也没有继续勉强，解锁了车门，“快去吧。”她说道，“今天下午我可以去看你的训练。”  
拉基蒂奇又做了梦，还是那样旖旎的场景，他亲吻梦中女孩光裸的脊背，感受着皮肤相贴所带来的愉悦感。而唯一的不同，是梦境的最后，女孩终于转过脸，对他笑得温柔。拉基蒂奇很快惊醒，但梦里的场景却记得清楚，那不是别人，而是他的邻居姐姐，卢卡.莫德里奇。  
拉基蒂奇轻手轻脚地下床，换上干净的底裤之后又尽量小声地清洗掉这条被浊液弄脏的底裤。他并不是不知道自己喜欢卢卡，尽管他意识到这件事也不过几天时间，但他的欲念却更加诚实和明晰，让心上人屡屡出现在梦里。  
可真得到了答案，拉基蒂奇心里还是放松的，像是被束缚许久的鸟，终于得以挣开囚笼。他喜欢上了一个女孩，他们一起长大，他们原本就关系紧密，仅此而已。  
可也正因为如此，在拉基蒂奇坐上莫德里奇的车时，生平第一次，不知道该如何面对她，他可以坦诚面对自己，却做不到以同样的心境去面对梦里的女主角。他知道莫德里奇喜欢自己，可这份喜欢被归结为友情和亲情的分类里，莫德里奇不止一次在人前揽过自己的肩膀，自豪地宣称，伊万是我不同父不同母的弟弟。  
这些年他们总是很默契，但这一次却不是。伊万知道即便自己此刻就告白，说卢卡我喜欢你，莫德里奇也不会当回事，而且会笑着揉一把自己的头发，然后说我也喜欢你。  
“伊万，今天又是你的漂亮姐姐送你来训练的啊。”在更衣室里拉基蒂奇照例是被自己的队友们打趣，他忽然意识到自己虽然不是很乐意他们以这样轻浮的语气去形容卢卡，但也从来没有否认过。  
你的。这个形容足够让拉基蒂奇心里升起一股满足欲。  
不知道什么时候开始，他的队友已经默认自己和卢卡是一对，也许是因为男生们看见一个漂亮女生躁动的荷尔蒙，而这个女生又和自己格外亲密。  
“你这家伙真是好命，年纪轻轻就和漂亮姐姐谈恋爱了。”他的前锋队友带着五分玩笑五分小嫉妒地说道，然后被队长敲了脑袋，“人家可是和伊万一起长大的，当然感情基础不同了。”  
拉基蒂奇红着脸说道，“别乱说。”原本这些玩笑话听听也就过了，但现在他知道了自己对于卢卡的真正感情，听着这样的打趣玩笑反而觉得别扭。他想卢卡大概是知道这些话的，因为这群家伙每次看到她，都会大声喊道，“伊万，你的漂亮姐姐来找你了！”  
但莫德里奇也一次都没有表示过不满，或是否认。以拉基蒂奇对于她的了解，大概是觉得，都是小男生之间的玩笑，不值得当真，如果矢口否认，也会让自己没面子，所以听听也就算了。  
他不知道该感动于卢卡的体贴，还是难受于她的无动于衷。  
伊万在躲着自己。这是莫德里奇在这几天注意到的事情，他还是和往常一样坐着自己的车去训练场或是学校，但却一言不发，即便自己挑起话题，也是以简单的词句回答，显然是不愿意和自己有过多的交谈。  
而回去的路上，他也不愿意和自己一起了，更多的是选择和队友一起回去，对于自己稍微亲密一点的动作，都会有明显的抗拒。  
难道真的是青春期了吗。莫德里奇远远看着伊万训练的球场，叹了口气。她还记得当初这个男生在自己面前信誓旦旦地说我们之间什么都不会改变，可如今先改变的人却也是他。  
她了解拉基蒂奇，尽管他不想表露得明显，但看见自己站在训练场边，脸上的不乐意自己还是看得清楚，于是她也不愿意在他训练之后在他眼前晃，本来就累还让他心情不好。  
但想来想去，莫德里奇还是觉得委屈，她每天都过得一如往常，只是突然的某一刻开始，一切都变了。  
到后来拉基蒂奇甚至拒绝了她载自己去上学或训练，莫德里奇忍了又忍，忍住了揪着他领子骂人的冲动，却没忍住冷了脸，“随你。”她丢下这两个字，利落地甩上车门。  
她和拉基蒂奇接近于冰点的关系甚至引起了父母的注意，在饭桌上问她是不是和这个弟弟闹矛盾了，莫德里奇忽然委屈得想哭，想说自己什么都没做，也不知道他到底什么毛病，就是不愿意理自己了。但最后还是尽量平静地说道，“没什么矛盾，伊万长大了，我们不像以前那么亲密也是正常的。”  
而莫德里奇的彻底爆发，是在一次偶然遇见拉基蒂奇和他的朋友时，都知道他们是青梅竹马，所以对待莫德里奇，即便交集不多，也随意了几分，“我们刚赢了比赛！”一个男生兴奋地说道，“卢卡姐姐，你真该去看看，伊万那个助攻漂亮极了！”  
拉基蒂奇因为那声再自然不过的“卢卡姐姐”而面色一沉，好像有什么被横刀夺去，心中只余下厌烦和愤怒。  
如果不是他提起，莫德里奇甚至不知道拉基蒂奇最近有比赛，他早就没有告诉她这些事了，莫德里奇笑了笑说道，“是吗，那真是可惜。恭喜你们了。”说完她看着男生身后依旧不愿意看他的拉基蒂奇。  
他在生气，莫德里奇意识到，沉寂许久的不甘和愤怒突然爆发，我才是那个被你莫名其妙就晾在一边的人，你有什么可生气的。  
“抱歉，我能和伊万单独说说话吗？”她维持着年长几岁的风度，问完之后顺手撩了撩自己的头发，男生们看着她红了脸，说当然可以。  
莫德里奇揽过拉基蒂奇的肩膀，以不容置疑的姿态说道，“我们谈谈。”这样近的接触已经许久没有过了，拉基蒂奇一瞬间的愣神之后发现自己的心跳因为过近的距离开始加快。  
莫德里奇维持着人前的笑脸，等和他走到了无人的树荫下，脸色才沉郁下来。看着拉基蒂奇依旧低着头连个正眼都不愿意给自己，莫德里奇只觉得心里那口气憋闷得难受，她抬起手臂，不顾两人在发育之后的身高差距，一个壁咚将拉基蒂奇禁锢在树干和自己之间。  
“该死的。”她骂道，“拉基蒂奇，看着我！”  
她甚少这样直呼伊万的姓氏，拉基蒂奇知道她一定是气极了。“卢卡，我……”他想要说话，却被莫德里奇不耐烦地打断，“闭嘴！”她维持着壁咚的姿势，虽然身高上差了一截，气势上却强了几分。  
“我受够了，拉基蒂奇，你到底是怎么回事？！”她将心中多日来的的堵闷一吐为快，“是，你训练忙又累，还要忙着学业，所以不想在社交上多费时间，我知道，我都懂。但我不是别人，你至少明白，我不会给你加重负担，当初告诉你的‘你可以告诉我任何事’难道都是废话吗？你当初说我们之间什么都不会变就是随口骗我吗？”  
“不是，当然不是！”拉基蒂奇急切地说道，但的确是变了，他不只是想当卢卡一起长大的好朋友了，他喜欢上了眼前的女孩，他还想做她的男朋友，做她未来的丈夫。  
“那你这么对我又是因为什么？”莫德里奇问道，拉基蒂奇一下子语塞，注视着他有意避开，却又思念不已的女孩。他们已经多久没有离得这么近了，甚至没有好好说话，因为自己一味地躲避。  
他真的很想卢卡，却又羞于将自己早已变质的感情坦言。  
他又在走神了。莫德里奇看得分明，心里一痛，但还是努力从自己的角度去为他们的关系留有余地，于是她软了声音说道，“伊万，是我做错了什么吗？你可以告诉我的。”  
她还想说我不愿意就这样和你生分了，但话没说完，她就被拉基蒂奇拉进了怀里。他什么时候长这么大了，被拉基蒂奇完全搂住的时候莫德里奇想着，在她的记忆里，拉基蒂奇总还是那个金发齐刘海的可爱小男孩，此刻却已经可以完全拥住自己。  
莫德里奇刚抬起头，就被拉基蒂奇吻住，这猝然的吻让她瞬间失去了思考的能力，拉基蒂奇的唇温热而柔软，没什么章法的在自己唇上辗转，也不深入，但也不容得自己逃避。  
莫德里奇不知道过了多久自己才回过神，推开了他，他们分开了唇，拉基蒂奇却不愿意让她离开，手臂依旧搂在她的腰上。  
“对不起。”他说道，在意乱情迷让冲动替自己作出反应之后理智终于上线，“我喜欢你。我之前躲着你，是因为我意识到了这件事，我……不知道怎么面对你，所以才这样做……”  
他再次说道，“卢卡，我喜欢你，是那种想和你在一起，想吻你的喜欢。”  
莫德里奇愣了许久才完全接收了这简单的讯息，要好好照顾的弟弟突然吻了自己并且表白，让她觉得混乱不已，“伊万，我一直把你当作弟弟看待。”  
拉基蒂奇露出一个苦笑，“我知道。”他也知道不该这样冲动，可卢卡离得太近，仰视着自己，让他无论如何也克制不了这份悸动，并且付出行动。  
“给你添麻烦了，对不起。”拉基蒂奇说道，松开了这个怀抱，莫德里奇觉得心里好像空了一块，仿佛失去了什么重要的东西。“我不会出现在你面前，只是我……”他顿一顿，选择坦诚，“我真的很喜欢你。你多给我一点时间，我会试着忘记你。”  
自己真的能忘记吗，拉基蒂奇很怀疑这件事。莫德里奇愣愣地点头，“你也给我一点时间。”她说道，“我好好想想这件事。”  
在莫德里奇的设想里，拉基蒂奇某天也会喜欢上某个女孩，支支吾吾地来找自己要讨女生欢心的小建议，自己可能会陪着他去给女孩挑礼物，或许自己还会和那个女孩成为朋友；等到伊万结婚，婚礼上必然也有自己的位置，作为一起长大的好友，自己说不定还会发言，祝福这对新人；等到伊万有了孩子，或许自己还能做教母。  
莫德里奇当然可以接受拉基蒂奇生命中出现比自己更重要的女性，虽然想到这里她总是会难受，但却是这样认为的，直到拉基蒂奇刚才告诉她，我喜欢你，想和你在一起的那种喜欢。  
也许这就是许多一起长大的兄弟姐妹的通病，在面对比自己小的那位时，总觉得他还是小时候的样子。但事实上他已经长大了，不再需要被自己牵着手，不再会跟在自己身后，有了自己的许多主见。  
也对自己有了不一样的感情。  
莫德里奇将被子蒙过头顶，沉沉地叹了口气。她难得觉得不知所措，而这样的无措，归根到底，她也是知道原因的。  
因为她在被拉基蒂奇告白时那个瞬间，的确是惊讶而欣喜的。这一点，莫德里奇心知肚明，她可以不告诉拉基蒂奇，但她无法欺骗自己。同样，那个她亲手推开的吻，她并不反感，甚至，是喜欢的。  
一连几天莫德里奇都在思考这件事，自己应该回应他吗，他们可以在一起吗，她将拉基蒂奇视作弟弟，这不是一句假话。  
她在去学校的路上看见拉基蒂奇，后者在表白后更加不愿意出现在她眼前，生怕被她厌弃，此刻也只是怯怯地看了莫德里奇一眼，甚至没有和她打招呼。他那样的眼神，让莫德里奇想起了第一次见面时，那个害羞的小男孩。  
其实他们都从未变过，一样的想要靠近对方，一样的想要度过更久的时间，区别只在于，在他们长大之后，终于明白了这份心情更深切的含义，是一起长大的友情，更是在时间发酵下的爱情。  
她走到训练场边时，今天的训练已经结束，队员们将满场的球捡到一起，有队员看见她，冲着伊万说道，“伊万，你的漂亮姐姐来了！”  
拉基蒂奇在一阵哄笑中小跑着到她身边，莫德里奇看出了他的疑惑，先开口道，“今天来接你回去，我在外面等你。”  
“卢卡。”在她转身时拉基蒂奇叫住她，“对不起，我告诉了他们不要这样说你，但是……”莫德里奇不在意地耸耸肩，“没事，老地方等你。”  
背着背包和莫德里奇一起走向停车场时，拉基蒂奇仍然不放心，向莫德里奇解释道，“我的队友们都没有恶意，你不要往心里去。”他又补充道，“也、也不要当真。”  
“他们哪里说得不对吗？”莫德里奇笑着说道，“是我不漂亮，还是不比你大？”  
拉基蒂奇垂下脸，轻声说道，“你不是我的。”  
莫德里奇在他身前停下脚步，在拉基蒂奇惊愕的目光下抬手松松地勾住他的脖子，“以前不是，但以后，说不准就是了。”  
拉基蒂奇甚至觉得自己听不懂克罗地亚语，只能茫然地看着莫德里奇嘴唇开合，说着那些做梦他都想不到对方会说的话，“我之前不是有意让你伤心的。我只是，一时没有想明白。”  
“伊万，我喜欢你。”  
她说完这句话，看着拉基蒂奇依旧没有反应，手臂上便松了力道，慢慢地垂下来，“看来是我明白得太晚了。”她扬起唇角，竭力不让眼里的难受展露出来，“没关系，至少我是你第一个喜欢的女生。”  
拉基蒂奇总算是回过神，在她退开之前搂住她，“也是我最后一个喜欢的女生。”他激动地语无伦次，“我，对不起，不是，谢谢你，也不对。我没想过……”莫德里奇的食指贴在他的唇上，“傻伊万，这时候说喜欢我就够了。”  
“喜欢你，卢卡，我喜欢你。”

“已经决定了吗？”莫德里奇问道，拉基蒂奇点点头，“嗯。这个夏天会去德国。”莫德里奇看着日历上的时间，克制住自己叹气的欲望，“德国很好，能够给你更加广阔的平台。”  
她转过身，抚摸着拉基蒂奇的脸颊，“我早就知道了，你这么优秀，不该被局限于克罗地亚的梯队里。”而且拉基蒂奇有瑞士的生活经历，对德语也很熟悉。  
“可是，我一旦去了，我们就会离得很远了。”拉基蒂奇拥住她，不舍地说道，“还没去，我就开始想你了。”莫德里奇笑着捏捏他的脸，“多大的人了，还撒娇。”说完她的嘴角也沉下去，“我会去看你的。”  
既然成了一个足球运动员的女朋友，莫德里奇就知道自己日后肯定不会就这样定居在克罗地亚，拉基蒂奇去哪里踢球，她自然也要跟去的。他明明才十五岁，莫德里奇想着，现在自己就开始想这些是不是有点早。  
“如果你在德国安定下来，我会考虑去德国读大学的。”她戳戳拉基蒂奇的脸说道，后者却摇摇头，“我不希望你为了我就改变未来的计划。”话是这么说，可莫德里奇还是不可避免地想要离他更近一点。  
“对了，今天天气不错，晚上我们去看星星吧。”莫德里奇说道，缓和着此刻的气氛，“等你去德国了，可能就没这么清闲了。”拉基蒂奇点点头说好，在她脸上吻了吻。  
“卢卡，我们的关系，要告诉父母们吗？”他说道，莫德里奇无所谓地拨弄着他T恤上点缀的亮片，“他们怕是早就知道了吧。”不过这倒是省下了很多麻烦。  
这里的夜晚很美，有广阔的星空，在夏天天气正好的时候，能够看见许多的星座，曾经莫德里奇的一大爱好就是和拉基蒂奇一起研究不同时令里看见的不同星星。  
“感觉很久没有和你这么安静的相处了。”她靠在拉基蒂奇肩上说道，放低了声音，像是怕惊扰天上的星辰。  
“不用说对不起。”她在伊万开口前说道，“你没有冷落我。”  
“德国不知道有没有这样的星空。”拉基蒂奇说道，又牵过莫德里奇的手，“不过只要和你在一起，无论是哪里的星空都很美。”莫德里奇无声地笑了笑，“你比以前更能说会道了。”她说道，倾身过去吻住自己的男友。  
莫德里奇的想法很单纯，只是觉得此刻气氛很好，她想要亲吻自己的男友而已，却不想这个角度与拉基蒂奇的梦境完美的重合在一起。幻想照进现实让他拥着莫德里奇加深了这个吻，手上也开始变得不安分。  
莫德里奇只觉得无辜，不知道怎么就好像挑起了拉基蒂奇的这把火。她艰难地中断这个吻，唤着他的名字，“伊万，不能在这里……”虽然他们坐在一块表面平整的岩石上，也将野餐布垫在身下，但莫德里奇的确没想过他们的第一次会在野外。  
“卢卡，卢卡——”拉基蒂奇着迷地唤着她的名字，手掌已经越过裙底，开始抚摸她的腿，莫德里奇原本坚定的意志同样融化在缠绵的吻里。她的手指挑开伊万的T恤，抚摸着男孩年轻蓬勃的肉体。  
拉基蒂奇的手指逐渐更加放肆，从大腿处更加往上，来回抚摸着莫德里奇的大腿根，女生反射性地夹住了他作乱的手，又在拉基蒂奇含笑的目光下松了力道。  
她在男友轻缓的动作下仰面躺下，但这般亲密接触真的要发生时，莫德里奇心里忽然没有了怯意。如果是伊万，她当然是愿意的。  
拉基蒂奇的手指探进她的内裤里，轻轻抚摸着尚且闭合的花瓣，虽然自己也不是没有自己碰过，但被自己的男友抚摸，莫德里奇还是觉得害羞，她推了推伊万表示抗拒，得到了一个安抚的吻。  
拉基蒂奇将她的内裤褪到膝盖，指尖动作温柔却不容置疑，以极轻的力道抚摸着莫德里奇敏感的花蕾。女孩再一次反射性夹紧了腿，溢出一声浅浅的呻吟。手臂勾下伊万的脖子，用亲吻堵住自己所有的声音。  
手指下逐渐有了湿意，拉基蒂奇加重了一点力道，看着自己心爱的女孩在快感的作弄下露出娇媚撩人的模样。他的手指已经变得湿漉漉，花瓣在愉悦感的促使下不断吐出情水。  
这是拉基蒂奇从未见过的样子，他素来知道卢卡好看，却不知道她也会有如此的媚态，而这又是因为自己，让拉基蒂奇心里的那点占有欲格外的满足。  
夜里的野外安静，拉基蒂奇听见了手指搅动的水声，莫德里奇在快感下更对这声音感到羞涩，可情潮来势汹汹，她也逐渐变得放肆，“伊万——”她唤道，知道自己即将高潮，看着自己的情郎声音缠绵。  
“我在这里。”拉基蒂奇回应道，空出的那只手扶着她的脸，让莫德里奇在接吻中潮吹，将身下的野餐布湿得不成样子。  
“还好帮你把裙子撩起来了。”在莫德里奇缓着呼吸时拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇在他手臂上打了一下，却轻轻的丝毫没有力道。  
她想要起身，觉得今晚已经够超过了，却在刚有动作时意识到拉基蒂奇此刻精神的下半身正顶着自己。男生也颇为局促，辩解道，“我不可能看着你…那样……还一点反应都没有啊。”  
“你、你才十五岁！”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇已经将吻落在她的皮肤上，她却也没有反抗。“我知道，但我是认真的。”他红着脸坚定地说道，“我知道自己在做什么。”  
莫德里奇的手背贴在额头上，“我真的只是想带你来看星星。”她看着因为自己的不乐意而不敢有下一步动作的拉基蒂奇，手伸到背后拉下裙子的拉链，看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛亮起来，“怎么就变成和你一起脱处了呢。”  
“真的可以吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，尽管看着自己心爱的女孩裙子挂在腰上，淡粉色的胸罩包裹着她胸前柔软的白兔，实在是难以冷静。  
“我说不可以，那是我喜欢脱了衣服看星星吗？”莫德里奇没好气地说道，在拉基蒂奇的唇上咬了咬。  
他们接吻，舌头纠缠牵连出啧啧水声，已经紧密地搂抱在一起，却依旧觉得不满足，恨不得融进对方的怀抱里。拉基蒂奇的食指就着情液进到莫德里奇的蜜穴里，感受到花瓣立刻含住他的手指，不肯让他离开。  
“我感觉自己在做梦。”做前戏时他吻着卢卡的脖颈说道，“得到你的喜欢，和你在一起，还有做这种事。”扩张让莫德里奇多少觉得不适，好在拉基蒂奇足够细致和耐心，她回应道，“梦可都是会醒的。”  
拉基蒂奇怔了怔，连带着三根手指在莫德里奇的蜜穴里都停了动作，莫德里奇在他的唇上落下一个快速的吻，认真地说道，“可是梦醒来的时候，我也依旧会在你身边。”  
这句话终于让拉基蒂奇克制不住，他抽出手指，用沾满情液的手掌撸动了几下饱胀的性器，“卢卡，我可以要你吗？”他最后征求着允许，莫德里奇羞于看他，只是点点头。  
第一次被进入并不怎么好受，又缺少更多的润滑，拉基蒂奇的阴茎更是存在感十足，拉基蒂奇显然也察觉到她的不适，又用手指揉弄着她的花蕾。“这样会不会舒服一点？”他询问道，“……嗯。”莫德里奇微喘着气说道。  
拉基蒂奇将吻落在她的乳肉上，希望以此也能分散莫德里奇的注意力，鼻尖几乎埋在她的胸前，他忽然想起有时候卢卡也不喜欢穿胸罩，夏天里能看见她挺立的乳尖，撑起胸前那一点点的布料。  
拉基蒂奇一边挺腰在蜜穴里抽插，一边伸手摸索着想要卢卡身后胸罩的搭扣，他对这构造完全不了解，靠着胡乱的摸索和新手的运气，竟然解开了一颗，让胸罩松垮了不少。  
莫德里奇还沉浸在身体陌生的情欲中，连反应都迟缓了不少，等到反应过来时，拉基蒂奇已经靠着解开的第一颗扣子，让肩带从她的双肩褪下，红艳艳的乳头在夜风中迅速挺立。  
拉基蒂奇看着眼前凌乱而色情的场景咽了咽唾沫，阴茎碾过莫德里奇蜜穴中的敏感区之后便俯下身，试探着舔弄着其中一边乳头。莫德里奇也没想过自己的乳头如此敏感，光是被舔一下，下身便是一股情液溢出来。  
“别，别……”她急忙制止到，可拉基蒂奇同样感觉到刚才那股冲刷着自己肉柱的情液，表情无辜地说道，“可是这会让卢卡舒服。”他说道，如法炮制地玩弄着另一边乳头。  
莫德里奇一时分不清哪边给自己的刺激更大，是那根不断退出又挺进的肉柱、还是拉基蒂奇揉着自己花蕾的手指、亦或是他含住自己乳头之后舌头的动作。她只知道自己已经快要被这快感逼到崩溃，偏偏拉基蒂奇又十分卖力地讨好她，对着每一处敏感点都征伐不止。  
拉基蒂奇似乎还觉得莫德里奇不够羞耻，手掌包裹住她的臀瓣，随着抽插的频率揉捏着，白皙的臀瓣手感极好，拉基蒂奇变着花样揉捏，让莫德里奇气得在他的肩上咬了一口，“你现在胆子越来越大了。”  
“你以前总是捏我的脸，现在就不能补偿我一下吗。”拉基蒂奇颇为委屈地说道，下身却毫不滞缓，撑开花瓣肏得更深。  
“我准你……捏、我的脸……”莫德里奇又想要咬他，“你现在在捏哪里！”  
拉基蒂奇嘬了一口她的乳头，粉嫩的乳珠显然喜欢被这样对待，硬硬的挺立着。“既然是补偿，那当然要多付出一点了。”拉基蒂奇说道，还放肆地拍了拍她的屁股。  
几处不间断的刺激很快让莫德里奇迎来今晚的第二次高潮，她几乎是在尖叫，像是快感终于得以完全释放的解脱。拉基蒂奇被她收紧的蜜穴绞得乱了气息，抬开她的腿，让臀瓣上留下自己的指印，在莫德里奇还因为高潮而失神时大开大合地操干着。  
当拉基蒂奇射在自己体内时，莫德里奇才忽然想起，他们没有用安全套。看来明天还要去买药，她想着。看着明亮的星星，高潮后的怔忪和欢爱后的疲倦让她下一秒钟才意识到那并不是星星，而是伊万的眼睛。  
拉基蒂奇扶着她坐起来，笨拙地替她整理好内衣和衣服，又拿出纸巾简单擦拭身体。莫德里奇沉默地做完这一切，然后靠在拉基蒂奇怀里，叹了口气，“我要怎么向你父母交代啊。”  
“你是我女朋友啊，这种事他们肯定……”拉基蒂奇说着也没了底气，毕竟还年纪轻轻，又即将出国，家长们必然觉得两人这样一时放纵很不负责任。“肯定理解的。”  
“其实我一直觉得，”沉默之后莫德里奇开口道，“某一天我会做你孩子的教母。”她含着笑意看着拉基蒂奇，“只是现在看来，我应该只能做你孩子的亲妈了。”  
“真是不巧。”拉基蒂奇将她拥得更紧，回应道，“我和你想法就不太一样，我从来都只想做你孩子的亲爸。”

——End——


End file.
